Effects
There are 24 effects that the player can find, each of which affects Madotsuki's appearance and often abilities. Very few players achieve the goal of gathering all effects alone, and walkthroughs exist mainly to help find each one. Frog Optional Effect: Madotsuki hops when "1" is pressed Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki's head becomes that of a frog and she now moves faster in water Where Found: Forest World, or the Dense Woods -- You can get to the Dense Woods from the sewer in the mall, then right after you should find the frog. In the Forest World, the frog is near a clump of trees. Other Uses: ''' When transported by a balloon into the pink water in the Pastel Shoal World, this effect lets Madotsuki move faster. Umbrella '''Optional Effect: Madotsuki turns the umbrella when "1" is pressed Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki carries an umbrella. The weather turns rainy, continuing even when the umbrella is put away (effect must be deliberately removed for this to happen). Where Found: '''Puddle World-- Go North from the door until you come to the second lamp post, then go East until you see the lighted one. And then go south until you find the Umbrella '''Other Uses: Rain puts out a fire that blocks an area. Enables the optional effect of Demon. Hat and Scarf The hat and scarf is exactly as it sounds. However, pressing '1' while it is snowing turns Madotsuki into a snowman and back. Optional Effect: When it's snowing, Madotsuki turns into a snowman when "1" is pressed Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki wears a hat and scarf Where Found: Block World Other Uses: Interacting with the hat-and-scarf girl while wearing a hat and scarf as a snowman will always teleport you back to her on the return trip. Yuki-onna Optional Effect: Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki turns into a Yuki-onna. It starts to snow, continuing even when is put away (effect must be deliberately removed for this to happen). Where Found: '''Snow World '''Other Uses: Puts out a fire that blocks an area. Enables the optional effect of Hat and Scarf Knife Optional Effect: Madotsuki stabs when "Z" is pressed, and switches the hand she is holding the knife in with "1" Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki carries a knife, causing many characters to run away from her. Where Found: '''Dark World -- Inbetween the floor tiles that resemble a pair of handprints. '''Other Uses: Many characters react in strange ways when stabbed or threatened with the knife. Killing a creature with a knife may yield 100 Yen. Medamaude Optional Effect: Madotsuki is warped back to The Nexus upon pressing "1" Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki's head turns into a hand. Where Found: Eyeball World-- Below the large mass of eyes, near a hopping leg, is a hand with an eye embedded into its palm. This will give you the effect. Other Uses: None known Fat Optional Effect: Madotsuki's stomach growls when "1" is pressed Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki turns fat. Where Found: '''The Docks-- From the stairs that lead to Hell, go all the way to the right, go up, then chose the second path and follow it until you find the Red man. He gives you the fat effect. For older versions-- The mirror in Hell gives you the fat effect. '''Other Uses: After enabling fat effect men's bathroom in the Blocks World becomes usable. Midget Optional Effect: Pressing "1" causes Madotsuki's number of midgets to increase by 1, and "3" will cause the number of midgets to decrease (explode) by 1 Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki turns into a midget. Where Found: Candle World-- Around the middle of the world there will be a Dwarf sprinting. Catch him and he will give you the effect. The Stoplight effect can be useful in freezing him. Other Uses: Entering the hole on Mars and passing through an otherwise one-way passage from the sewers to the docks. Flute Optional Effect: Madotsuki plays a tune with a random pitch when "1" is pressed (doing this rapidly makes a melodious song). Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki holds a flute to her lips Where Found: The Mall, in the room with the purple 'E-man' playing a tune. Other Uses: None known Neon Optional Effect: Pressing "1" causes the screen to change colour. This is turned off when Neon is unequipped. Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki flashes colors. It also looks like you can see her skeleton. Where Found: '''Neon World -- From the Door, go down three rooms and over to the right three rooms. Touch the parrot, and it will give you the Neon effect. '''Other Uses: '''None known Nopperabou '''Optional Effect: Pressing '1' causes her head to temporarily remove itself from her shoulders and rotate 360 degrees. Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki loses her facial features with this effect. Where Found: From the Mural World-- go up until you see two blue blocks, make a left, go until you see two murals (one blue and one red with a space in between) and go in between and up, when you see the manhole, go down in it. This takes you to the Sewers. From there, keep going left until you get to a space with a floating faceless ghost. Touching him will give you the Nopperabou effect. Other Uses: '''None known Severed Head '''Optional Effect: Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki turns into a severed head, reducing her speed and height. Where Found: The Guillotine Room in the Bed Room in the Number World. Run around and try to find the Guillotine while avoiding the Toriningen. It will give you the Severed Head effect. Other Uses: '''Allows Madotsuki to travel in closets in the Bed Room. In the second part of the Number World with the normal Toriningen and the beds, opening a closet MIGHT take you to a part of the Tile World with the Lunatic Toriningen (stab the normal Toriningen if it doesn't work). Madotsuki in her normal form blocks the closet even when it's open. Equip the Severed Head and see what happens. Towel '''Optional Effect: Pressing "1" causes Madotsuki to sneeze Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki has a towel wrapped around her Where Found: Go to the Dark World, go to Wilderness A, make your way through as if you were going to the Sky Garden, but when you get to the larger area do not go through the oval patch of grass. Go to Onsen-san's house and go left or right. There will be a Towel flapping around in the wind, and you will recieve the Towel Effect upon touching him. Other Uses: '''None known Cat '''Optional Effect: Madotsuki meows when "1" is pressed, causing NPCs to come near her. Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki has cat ears and a tail Where Found: In the Shield-Folk World near the mass of Shield-Folk. The floating cat face will give you the effect. Other Uses: '''Causes NPCs to come near her - may be useful in some situations Lamp '''Optional Effect: Pressing "1" make Madotsuki go dark, and light up again.List_of_locations#Dark_World Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki's head becomes a lamp Where Found: In the Lamp World. If you can get to the small building in it, go around so that you see the eye, then head up. The midget lamp gives you this effect. Other Uses: '''Many areas in darkness can be lit up with the lamp effect, e.g. Dark World Bicycle '''Optional Effect: Madotsuki sounds a bell when "1" is pressed. Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki rides a bicycle and her speed is dramatically increased Where Found: In the Graffiti World, just keep walking to the right. There will be a box pattern around a bike, and touching it gives you the Bicycle effect. Other Uses: '''Apart from those who use the Speed Glitch, the Bicycle is a staple effect in the arsenal of any player. Long Hair '''Optional Effect: Madotsuki sits down when "1" is pressed (which is what happens when no effect is equipped) Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki's hair becomes longer Where Found: From the Mural World, go over to the collection of long murals, then go down. The Mouth Monster with the brown long hair gives you the Long Hair effect. Other Uses: '''None known Poop Hair '''Optional Effect: Pressing "1" drops a fly Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki's hair is now poop Where Found: Go to any bed while dreaming-- if you get teleported to a stairway with hands reaching up, go down them. Keep going left until you see a fire. You can put this out with rain or snow. Go left again, and press 'Z' at the Mouth Monster in that area. This gives you the Poop Hair effect. Other Uses: '''Flies can be used as markers to prevent getting lost - they persist through effect changes Blonde Hair '''Optional Effect: Madotsuki sits down when "1" is pressed (which is what happens when no effect is equipped) Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki's hair becomes blonde Where Found: From the Mural World, go up until you see the two blue blocks. Go right until you see a Mouth Monster with Blonde Hair. This will give you the Blonde Hair effect. Other Uses: '''None known Triangle Kerchief '''Optional Effect: Madotsuki becomes transparent when "1" is pressed. Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki wears a triange kerchief as a tiara, symbolising death. Where Found: '''In Wilderness A, find a small oval-shaped cluster of vines with a clear vertical path through the center. Walk north through this path to find a break in a fence. Continue this way, going straightforward through a few thin, tall structures and a section filled with boxes to reach a tall pyramid. At the top, continue through the Sky Garden to find a brick building atop a hill. Enter and interact with one of the flowers only once before exiting. The ghost that holds the effect is in this new area, but it moves quickly and likes to hide behind walls. The Cat effect may help to catch it. '''Other Uses: '''Useful for getting past Toriningen in several areas. When she is transparent, Toriningen are no longer aware of her, but will transport her if intentionally interacted with. Witch '''Optional Effect: '''Madotsuki can fly in the air. '''Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki's dresses as a witch, and gets on a non-functional broom. Where Found: This effect is one of the hardest to find. Go to the Hell section of the Dense Woods, and make your way through the path until you get to a train. Board the train, take a seat, and wait. After a while, step out-- if the sky is dark red, you're there. Go left and head down to the boardwalk. Cross the boardwalk, and touch the red-eyed tree. This gives you the Witch effect. Other Uses: '''In the Mall, Madotsuki is able to fly from the top of the store. This may result in her falling down and waking up on her own. Demon '''Optional Effect: If it's raining, Madotsuki casts a lightning strike when "1" is pressed. Pressing "1" while it's snowing causes a sound effect. Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki turns into a demon Where Found: FC House's basement. In the Shield-Folk World, go until you see a line of 5 Shield-Folk , then go right. Pass through the maze, go inside the house, and look around until you find an area with a mini-Uboa-marshmallow-thing. Go down stairs until you get to a room with a Demon and pyramids. Touching the Demon gives you this effect. Other Uses: ''' Going to a cross-shaped area with six pyramids with the demon effect equipped will have the demon teleport you back to his original spot. Buyo Buyo '''Optional Effect: Madotsuki jiggles when "1" is pressed Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki jiggles a little when she walks. Where Found: Go to the Docks from Hell, then go over to the Shadow Man. He'll teleport you to the Barracks Settlement. Go around and talk to different shadow men until one takes you to an FC world. There, go down a screen until you get to an area with five volcanoes and a small lake. Go to the stairs, go around the walls, past the second lizardman, then from that area go to the bottom right until you see a blue creature. Touching this gives you the Buyo Buyo effect. Other Uses: '''None known Stoplight '''Optional Effect: Madotsuki's light changes from red to green or green to red when "1" is pressed. Other characters are stopped by this effect when her red light is on. Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki turns into a stoplight. Where Found: ''' Dense Woods-- Go down the road. You'll see a dead person (Shitai), and touching him will give you the Stoplight effect. '''Other Uses: Monoko when stopped changes appearance and a full-screen event can be seen by interacting with her. The Nexus Steve "Leif" Kareha closes his eyes when the stoplight is used. Will stop Toriningen from chasing you when used. Instructions Optional Effect: Instructions appear on screen when the effect is selected Involuntary Effect: None Where Found:'''Madotsuki starts with this effect '''Other Uses: '''To understand the game, these can be read Pseudo-effects Chair The chair in Madotsuki's dream room can be ridden when Madotsuki sits on it then pulls the chair away '''Optional Effect: Madotsuki gets off the chair when "Z" is pressed Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki hops to places now while sitting on her chair Where Found:Madotsuki's dream room Other Uses: '''Speed Glitch (see below) Speed Glitch Sitting in the chair (above), then equipping an Effect will cause the player to double their speed upon getting up. Although Madotsuki will appear as her normal sprite (until going to an 8-bit map), her effect will be active. The bicycle is the most commonly used effect for this, which more than quadruples her speed. The Speed Glitch is an oversight caused by allowing the player to use the menu in the chair. '''Optional Effect: Madotsuki will sit if 1 is pressed, but the other effect will try to happen as well. (e.g. with the bike, the bell will also ring.) If you switch effects in the menu, speed boost wears off. Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki's speed increases dramatically + any other involuntary effects associated with used Effect aside from appearance-related effects (after getting off the chair). In FC World, however, Madotsuki takes the form of the effect. Where Found: Madotsuki's dream room Other Uses: '''None Hyperspeed Glitch Similar to the speed glitch, it utilises the chair and the bicycle to reach two times the speed the Speed Glitch gives. In all other ways it is the same as the speed glitch. To use it, equip the Bicycle while in the chair, then ride the chair. Go to The Nexus and use 5 to drop the bicycle effect, then pick it back up. Go to the menu and equip any effect; bicycle is used for the fastest speed. Go back to Madotsuki's dream room and enter the now-invisible chair. Exit it to enter hyperspeed. The speed for other effects equals the speed of the speed glitch bicycle, while the bicycle hyperspeed is incredibly fast, equal to the speed of the Candle World Toriningen. '''Optional Effect: Madotsuki will sit if 1 is pressed, but the other effect will try to happen as well. (e.g. with the bike, the bell will also ring.) If you switch effects in the menu, speed boost wears off. Involuntary Effect: Madotsuki's speed increases dramatically + any other involuntary effects associated with used Effect aside from appearance-related effects (after getting off the chair). In FC world, however, Madotsuki takes the form of the effect. Where Found: Madotsuki's dream room '''Other Uses: '''None Unused effects These effects exist in the sprite sheets, and have unconfirmed uses, if they will even be implemented in the future. Blindfold Madotsuki wears a blindfold. Grayscale Madotsuki appears in grayscale. (Used for Madotsuki's Ghost, but is much more extensive. Listed as an unused effect because it is created as if it were originally meant to be used as one.) Will o' the Whisp Madotsuki becomes a small flame-like spirit and wears the Triangle Kerchief, a possible alternate form for her "transparent" state.